the unexpected
by craxymoony
Summary: james is in fact in love with another person than lilly. and will do anything for him just to fell the other once or more. this is a story of how james gets this persone.


^now now there are now where to run little doe.^ james said with a nasty grin on his face

^l-let g-go of me^ severus said with tears in his dark eyes.

^Ha like hell I would or will you leave this place death eather^james grip on severus wrist grew tighter.

^im not a fucking death potter let me go^ severus tried to push himself of james but to his luck james only trusted in faster and harder than before.

^stop lying I know that you´re a god damn death eather^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

^Argh!^ severus woke up with a start.

damn another bad dream oh well as usual I guess I won't get anymore sleep for tonight, I guess I will just have to get dressed and start another day in hell.

After severus got dressed hi started to feel the damn morning sickness hi had felt for about 2 weeks know.

Oh fuck im going to be late for breakfast if I don't hurry op.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

^hey sevi come eat with me today you lock rely pale today and im getting a little worried you lock so ill lately^ lilly said will going over to severus.

^sure but im fine its probley just a cold^ severus said will sitting himself down besides his best friend or the girl he saw as his only family after his mother´s death 3 years ago.

^okay but I still think you should go to madam pomfray and get it check out^ lilly said with a wroiyd smile.

^yeah I will go and do that after school then if it helps you relax a little^ severus was starting to feel the morning sickness again after he ate his bred and drank his orange juice.

^ehm lilly I think urgh.. I need to go to urgh..^ severus ran from where he and lilly sat to run for the nerest bathroom to throw op another day in track.

^urgh I geuse I should really go and get this check op know^ severus had startet to go from the bathroom to the schools healer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

^ehm excuse me I need to get a check op I have been felling ill for almost 3 weeks now^

^uh yeah sure i´ll be checking you op then^ said a girl severus had never seen in the hospital wing.

^uh okay im severus snape bye the way^ severus said with a polite smile.

^hi severus im mira koliita^ said the girl with a big smile.

^so severus how are you felling?^

^every morning when I wake op after 10 minutes or so I fall rely sick and like im going to faint. And every time I am near food or after I have been eating I have to trowe op. but after that I feel fine again^

^okay can you lay down on the bed for me and then im just going to make some tests on you to se if I can find anything okay?^

^oh yeah sure^ severus said a little worried.

^nothing to be worried about dear^

^yeah I know its just you now there are always a little worry ^

^oh yeah….ehm severus I need to ask you a personal question^ mira said with a currios expression.

^uhm yeah okay ^ now severus was getting really worried.

^have you been sexual active with a person of the same sex lately?^

^i-i-I ye-yes why ? ^. Now severus was panicking.

^oh I think you pregnant. I know it may sound weird but the magic in you and you´re partner can sometimes make it happen^

^pregnant?^ severus felt like his whole world was ending he was pregnant with potter after he had raped him to scare him out of the school. And now severus though was fine I´ll leave this damn place and race this child better than mine on dad had ever done.

^yes im afraid so^ she said with a worried lock on her face.

^okay is there anything I need to take or do for the child and me to be safe?^

^yes this pills here should keep you and the child safe^ she said with a smile.

^okay thanks^ severus stood and walked to his first and last class for the time being.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the school day was finaly over severus run to find lilly in the library.

^lilly I need to talk to you its important^ severus said when he stood in front of lilly and lupin.

Lupin locked up at severus and open his mouth to say hi when he was interrupted by potter.

^well well see who we got here little snivily.^potter said with the same grime he had on when I trusted in to severus more than one time.

^leave him alone james. Come severus we can talk.^lilly said when she tock severus hand in hers and lead the way to the astronomy tower.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

^so what´s up sev?^ she asked really worried.

^lilly im pregnant and im leaving Hogwarts to protect myself and the child^

^what severus concrats but why leave no please don't leave me alone sev^ lilly started to cry.

^no lilly please don't cry you can always come home to me okay^severus said as he tock her into his arms and hug her tight.

^okay but where are you going to live?^

^im going to live in mugle Scotland I think^

^do you have an apartment there?^

^remember last summer when my father hit my really hard I run away and found this amassing little cheap house^ severus said to her with a soft smile

^oh yeah forgot about that okay I just hope that I can find time to see you again soon then ^ she tock severus into a tight hug,

^so snivily is a fag and preg wow who would have guessed that?^ potter said coming out of his hiding spot with black and lupin. He had that stupid grin on his face but you could see the surprise in his eyes.

^what the hell potter get the fuck away from me and severus you fucking bastard^lilly tock severus hand and run away with him tock the dungeons to be sure he would be safe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

^I´ll see ya soon lilly^ severus tock his trunk and got on the mother bike he had hidden for emergency.

^yea I´ll see ya soon mate^

^Remember to owl me soon^ and then severus tock of to his home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
